Paranormal Mativities
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a regular guy moving into a new house where he meets the canadian half-ghost Matthew Williams, attractive Paranormal hunter Ly Minh, and paranormals are moving in left and right! Can Al keep their secret from her? Will they be doomed? Or will things go histaricly wrong? Or right?
1. Chapter 1

**Paranormal Mativities **

I own nothing, nothing is mine, therefore I own nothing! That is all...

Alfred's eyes sky blue eyes scanned the building, looking for something noticeably wrong with house. The green paint was faded and starting to peel, it had an ugly red roof too, but that could be replaced for a more sensible black one. It was a four story house, in a nice, calm, sleepy town, but the real reason Alfred bought it was because it was cheap. Al was just trying to get on with life now that his mother passed on, plus dad hadn't been too keen on life either, and killed himself.

As Al stepped inside only to be greeted by a man with blond hair only a few tints lighter than his own, and maybe shoulder length hair. And that same figure standing in front of himself, was slightly transparent. What the...?

"HOLY SH!T!" Al screamed, how did he? What IS he? "WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU?" the figure's head snapped up so fast he might have got whiplash, he spoke with a soft little voice, that you had to be real careful or you'd never hear him "Y-you can see this part of me, eh?"

Alfred arched an eyebrow "What are you, Canadian?"

"Yes." oh, that, uh, that cleared up some things, like, why are you so quiet? Al watched in horror as the transparent figure bent over with a sigh, falling slightly on the not-so-transparent body as it reconnected (?), soon the not-so-transparent body stood up stretching his back, while massaging the back of his neck, before reaching out his hand and introducing himself "Hi, I'm Matthew Williams, and what you saw there was my soul kind of, er, coming out of my body. I'll be blunt, so don't freak out, I'm a half ghost, and I'll be watching over, and living in this house. Any questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia is still not mine TT_TT

Alfred chuckled nervously, his eyes darting around the room, looking for an escape route. Ghost? The thought nearly made Al piss himself! But, he was HALF- so, did that mean he was, like, half-alive, o-or something?

He hadn't even meet the neighbors yet and he wanted to leave. Never a good thing. How was this even possible? It can't be possible, maybe this was all an elaborate plan to scare him into selling the house! Well Al wasn't buying it ( the plan that is) "HA! How gullible do you think I am? Yea, right! G-ghost. As if!" Al laughed. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Al's tough act didn't seem to faze Matthew...at all. Okay, not what he was expecting, in fact Matthew rolled his eyes as if this was the norm of how people acted when he told them. "Listen, I know this kinda sudden, and a little awkward-"

"What is this a proposing? Cuz if you want me, ya gotta show meh!" Al joked, Al was straight as a line, but Matthew didn't know that. "A-are y-you homosexual? Because I'm homophobic!" Alfred chuckled, this guy's was a riot! "No, man, no. Listen I'm gonna meet the neighbors. You gonna be here when I get back?" Al figured the answer would be 'yes' seeing how Matthew(Okay had to shorten that, it was waaaayy too long) was a ghost and all. "No promises."

"Whatevs, later!"

Al decided to try the house to left of the his, Al thought it was a nice house plain, but nice. It was a white house two stories with red shingles. Al noticed the Japanese rock garden. Seriously, why have that done? Al thought. It's a bunch of rocks surrounded by sand. Total. Waste. Of. Time. Al made mental note not to mock the neighbor for it. Alfred knocked on the little handle shaped like a dragon, Chinese?- Japanese? Thinking of the rock garden he concluded that the neighbor was Japanese.

"ah. Kon'nichiwa, who are you? Because if you are selling something, I am not interested." Al laughed, the neighbor winced at his volume. "No, I'm not selling anything! I just moved in next door, I'm Alfred F. Jones by the way!" Al stuck out his hand expecting him to shake it, instead he gave a curt nod as if to store his name and face in his mind. Something seemed to have dawned on him, when he slapped his and his face flushed, "Sumimasen, would you like to come in? I just made some tea, and would not be polite to leave you here without offering." Al made a note on his pale skin and almond shape eyes, yup, definitely Japanese. " No, arigato."

"Boku Honda Kiku, it was a pleasure meeting you Alfred-kun." Alfred said farewells and went to the neighbor on the right of him. If they were anything like Kiku, they would be awesomely polite, and a blast drunk, not that Al knew what Kiku is like drunk it's just a guess. Al looked around the home, it was very masculine with pinches of feminine, a married couple or a gay man, or a reeeeally masculine chick. Time to find out. Al walked up the front and rapped on the door with his knuckles "Hellooo? Anyone here?" the door open and a woman about his age came out her hair was long reaching past her waist, her skin was creamy white just like Kiku's, she a green v-neck, that showed a lot of flesh, and her eyes were a grayish-Brown all and all she was pretty hot. "Hi! I'm Alfred F.-" she slammed the door on his face. "Harsh" he said to no one, really instead he heard a another girl's voice " yea Nee-San can be brutal, I think she likes you though."

Alfred whipped around to see a girl maybe a year younger then him wearing a pink cami some shorts and a sakura blossom in her hair. She had twice the hair of the woman inside and it was brown, not black. "What makes you think that?" she smiled " You've lasted the longest before Ly closed the door. I'm Mei, her sister. Ly has a twin named Lung Dong." Al smiled back " so she's Ly Dong?" Mei frowned "No, Ly changed it to Minh."

"Oh..." Al shifted uncomfortable "Well...uh...bye." well that was awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 when Alfred pees himself

**I still own nothing...**

It was official the neighbors were crazy! All but Kiku and Mei who seemed pretty cool, where out to get him! As soon as Al came home he flopped himself on the couch and fell asleep, when he awoke Al saw the violet eyes of the residential half ghost, scaring him so bad that rolled off the couch onto the plush carpeted flood with a thud. "Mattie, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Mattie looked puzzled "Maddie? I'm Matthew, not some Ex girlfriend." Al smiled "Not 'Maddie' 'Mattie' M-A-T-T-I-E short for 'Matthew', dude you really need to learn your nicknames." Mattie rolled his eyes and attempted to walk away but fell half way through his stride, his spirt above his body. "Oh, damn!" Al ran upstairs to change his pants. Mattie just fell! Out of his body! And Al just pissed himself. After securing on some new pants, Al found himself having a long conversation with Mr. Williams about half ghosts.

"So are you like only HALF dead or something?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, no can HALF dead, there is UNdead, but don't worry, being a half-ghost means my soul is prone to fall out of my body, when I trip or fall, sometimes just when I want to stand up or get of bed." Even though Al was talking to someone who associated their name with the 'ghost' he felt completely relaxed. Like he could really trust this guy. "Um, Al?"

"Hm?"

"I think we're going to be good friends."

"Me too, Mattie." Alfred yawned as he got up and stretched, Mattie checked the clock. 12:34 P.M. It was soooo time for bed. "Well! Be seeing you in the morning." Matthew yawned. "Sweet dreams, Al" Al smiled "Yes, mom." Matthew blushed and told him to shut up and something about hoser. Al was about to crawl in his sweetly tantalizing bed when the door bell rang, Al groaned as he pulled himself away, who goes ringing door bells at this hour? Alfred clad in his red, white 'n blue boxers and under wire glasses answered the door to see a man with a small, cool hat red eyes and blond(?) hair, looking rather shy, when he looked at Al his eyes widened at his neck. What a weird kid... " uh, uh, Hello, my is Nicolai, and I'm from Romania, I'm going to the sc-school around here but, I, uh, need a place to stay. Please don't slam the door in my face!" Alfred blinked before answering "your not gay, are you?" Nicolai blinked from shock "no."

"Good, cuz Mattie's homophobic. Grab your stuff, I'll show you to your room." Nicolai did as he was told, following Alfred like a lost puppy. Al pointed to a room across from Mattie's "Enjoy your stay, Nico."

Nico stared, "It's easier to remember than Nicolai. Get used to it." Nico nodded vigorously "Okay!" Al stuck out his hand. "Alfred F. Jones. You can call me Al." Alfred then proceeded to go to his room, flopped down on the bed, not bothering to take off his glasses or to throw on the blankets, and fell into a deep mind numbing sleep. God, he hated his life...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 where the English are douches

.

Alfred was have the Best. Fucking. Dream. Ever. It involved flying cheeseburgers and aliens. Like I said: Best. Fucking. Dream. EVER! Then Al felt someone shaking him softly, pfft, like THAT would wake him up! Then he felt all the air that occupied his lungs being forced out, snapping his eyes open Alfred looked and saw Mattie... On his chest... Jumping on it in fact! God, it hurt! "C'mon! C'mon! I made pancakes and if you don't come down I'm going to eat you portion!" Normally the thought of someone eating his food got him up pretty quick; but the only thought that ran though his mind was, 'Dear God, this is what drove out the others!' Al trudged down the stairs, rewarded by the smell of pancakes, Al smiled as he continued down, they smelt so damn good! Alfred glancing in the kitchen, Al spotted Nico nibbling on a pancake. Nico and Mattie were avoiding each others gaze. Oh fuck. "Mattie, this Nicolai, you can call him Nico. No worries he's not homo." Mattie looked visibly relieved, but still a little awkward. "Um, hi, I'm Nicolai, but you can call me Nico like Mr. Jones said."

"Dude! Don't call me 'mister'! That makes me sound like an old hermit!"

"Well,um, I'm Matthew Williams but you can just call me Mattie. And I'm the care taker of the house." Alfred grinned. Oh, yea! Everthin' was goin' his way! Or... So he thought. Al figured with a little luck Nico would never find out about Mattie! A knock at the door, and Mattie went to answer the it, when Mattie was pulling back the door, he managed to trip over his own feet in front of the stranger with... What where those? Caterpillars? On his face? "Bloody hell!" he cried when he saw Mattie's soul. Well this was soooo not going well. Epic. Fail.

Yea~ I know this chapp


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 the wizards are coming! The wizards are coming!**

Hetalia is STILL not mine STOP asking!

The man stood and stared at Mattie, shock and bewilderment on his face. "W-what the bloody hell...?" he whispered "Your a half-ghost aren't you? Don't try to lie I know you are!" the only thought was, then why ask if you already know? "Listen, let's all relax, and... Fuck it do what you like." Al said because right now, he really didn't give a damn. " Well, if your a half-ghost then I'll come out with too!" Nico piped in. "Come out with what?"

"I'm a wampire."

"Wampire?" Mattie stared. Al just managed to verbalize what everyone was thinking "What the hell is a wampire?" Nico looked offended "A wampire is the hybrid of a wizard and a vampire!" he looked around puzzled "Didn't ANYONE know what a wampire was?" Al pulled out his phone and typed something, and every one stared, what else was there too do? Alfred chuckled "Dude, it's not even a word!" Nico looked crestfallen "well it should be..."

Al turned his attention back to the man with the caterpillars for eyebrows. "And what are you?"

He looked stunned "I'm a wizard, of course!" guy seemed kinda like an ass. "Lemme guess. Need a place to stay?" he crinkled his nose at his improper English. "Yes. I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Welcome to my home Mr. Wizard" Al said with a Tommy the turtle voice just to piss him off. Arthur stormed off saying he'd find his own room, then it was prats, gits, and wankers from there on out, stupid Limey.

Al shook his head, letting out a sigh, Al went out to the front porch and froze, the icy she wolf next door was coming this way. Al did the most sensible thing that day... He decided to put on pants before going to eat breakfast. But as Al felt her icy glare slide up him, he couldn't help blush, and neither could she. She averted her gaze, still coming closer. "Mr. Jones." she said curtly "Ms. Minh." Al responded not missing a beat of the conversation that was sure to start. "Ms. Minh i don't mean to be rude, but, uh exactly do you do for a living?" She arched an eyebrow that WASN'T the size of a mustache. "Well Mr. Jones I am paranormal hunt, I hunt and destroy creatures like ghosts and what not, laugh and break your spine!" Al had never been farther from laughter in his entire life. Oh fuck! She wanted to kill Mattie! Some one's god hated him he just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 when hell brakes lose

Why won't you SHUT UP? I KNOW HETALIA ISN'T MINE!

* * *

Did Al ever tell you how much his life sucked? No? Okay, here goes. His life sucked, major, as in fuck the world, kinda suck. Two days, two new guy, one migraine the size Oklahoma. Yes, his life took the word suck and spun a new word from it. If only he what that word was, then he might stop caring about it!

It was one of those days SSDD, boys, SSDD. For those of you don't know what that means it's 'Same Shit, Different Day' why me? Alfred pondered why? Me? So far so good Nico stopped whining about how this was like being under house arrest. Al just wanted to curl up and die. So couldn't he? Arthur jabbed his with his finger. "Oi. What's wrong with you?" Al glowered "Oh, nothing, it's not like the neighbor is paranormal hunter who's job is to kill things like, Mattie. What made you think there was something wrong?" Arthur, Nico, and Mattie's faces paled "Paranormal h-hunter?" they said in unison. "I think we heard you wrong, it sounded as if you paranormal hunter. Which means we all die."

"Only Mattie has the right to be scared." they shook their heads in unison, jeez it's like they rehearsed or something. "Arthur and Nico have every right to be scared, Al, they classify under 'paranormal' is anything that can't be described with science, their as screwed over as I am!"

"Oh, FUCK!" Al cried, Arthur covered his mouth with a hand and placed a finger to his lips, "Shush! I came out here to avoid some one! That word draws him close to us!" "Draws who closer?" said Al from behind Arthur's hand. Deciding he knew Arty 's hand now too well, Al stuck out his tongue and licked. Arthur jerked his band back in horror, before bellowing "Good God, man! That's disgusting! Why would you that?" Alfred grinned "Ah, Arty, you know-a you want-a more! His shrank intil it seemed it was whites no color. " Dear God, you just summonided that Demon spawn of a man!" his voice had jumped about eight octaves. In a pink cloud of smoke stood a man with wavy blonde hair like Mattie's but was too tall, his glittered like sapphires, and had a slight beard stubble. "Oh hon hon hon~ bonjour mes Amis, I am Francis Bonnefoy." his eyes locked on Artie and gasped "Azur! What are doing here mon Cheri ?" he said his smile grew wide and... Reeeeealllllly creepy. Mondo creepy. "Artie wanna tell us something, buddy?" Al asked. Arthur grumble "Not really." Mattie raised an eyebrow "He seems like proof that your g-gay." Mattie squeaked Artie's head shot up like a rocket "I am FAR from gay! Just get him out before-" Ly Minh walked in.

* * *

Okay... She knew about three of 'em, so, why was another one? Something inside her told her that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Lol Ly, she still clueless, just way we want her! Mattie might live to see another day! MIGHT. Key word there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Veelas and Nordics

Why must you taunt me? No Hetalia is not mine!

* * *

Ly stood, frozen, how many people did this guy have crammed in here? 5 people, what happened to 4? At that moment Mei poked her head through the front door. "Oh, nihao, are living here too?" The blonde man looked, well one did, the one with longer gold locks. He chuckled, actually, it was more of a giggle. What was the difference? Why was the chuckle verified as the man giggle?

Shaking the thought out of her head. The older man spoke in heavy French accent "Bonjour~! Oh hon hon hon. Oh, non, I'm not living here, just... Ah... Visiting." Mei oblivious to the fact he seemed all too well that he probably going to flirt, and if he did, he was dead. Mei ended the conversation "Well, sorry to interrupt, we'll leave now." she dimpled at Alfred, a small blush on her face "Bye, Alfred." she giggled. Turned and fled, Ly just nodded and left. What did Mei just do?

* * *

The neighbors retreated to their house "Well, Mr. Bonnefoy, it was nice meeting, now would please leave? Your scaring Arthur." Mattie said boldly "Ah, non, not yet, mon ami..." his voice was dreamy and distant, as he walked over to a painting of a women burning at the stake. A tear rolled down his cheek, he sniffed as he dabbed his eyes with a napkin. "Sorry, ah, zis painting... It reminds me of other times." Alfred looked puzzled. "You knew someone who was burned at the stake? How? You look 26 at least." Arthur elbowed Al's ribs "Git! He's a Veela, they live at least three times longer than mortals!" he whispered angrily "Ah, yes, of COURSE I'd know that." Al whispered back sarcastically. "Oh, belt up!" Mattie asked "who did know who was burned?" Francis gave a watery smile "Jeanne D'Arc" Al's jaw dropped this guy was OLD! "Well, um, oui, I see I'm not wanted, ah, Au reivour." and as suddenly as he appeared, he vanished.

"..."

"..."

"What the hell, was THAT?" Al demanded. "That was the Veela's special form of magic, called pink magic. Usually it involves love. Francis did something irresponsible in his youth." Al stared at Artie intently "What?" Arthur's jade eyes flickered with pity "He fell in love." he said simply "With Joan of Arc. Francis knew he wasn't suppose to fall for mortals, so the Veelas told everyone that she was to be burned as a patron of Satan." Al stood eager to change the subject, "I'm gonna go outside, 'k?" Artie's eye twitch slightly and clenched his fists as if struggling not to smack him.

Al wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it apparently was a while, since sun the sun stared to dip gracefully into the horizon. Alfred was about to head in when 5 figures appeared at his porch one was a small, timid little guy(he was pretty sure he was a guy, that is), another was a large well-built man with icy blue eyes, glasses and a dead pan expression, the next were two boys who shared the same, bored features, the last was a tall man, with wild hair, a neat little hat,like Nico's and a wolfish grin plastered across his face. The whole group looked at Al and asked in unison "Can we stay here?" Al tried very, VERY hard to stop the introduction of his hand to his face. 'Oh hello Mr. Face, I'm Ms. Hand, pleasure to meet you' Al sighed, "Yea, grab your shit. Choose your rooms, no sharing, Mattie might start assuming things." As they where going up he smiled when he "Hey Norge, where's toothbrush?" the one with the awesome curl responded "You mean MY toothbrush? You never owned one you just stole mine." Al just laughed, these guys where probably more insane than them! He could get used to that. Maybe things weren't so bad after all...

* * *

Ameriko-chan here! Chapter 7 was so hard to of when if it came down to France, even harder to come up with a creature for him! btw Mei speaks Chinese and japanese since she is Taiwan.

Nihao- hello(Chinese)

Bonjour-hello(French)

Mon ami/ mes Amis- my friend/s(French)

Mon Cheri- my dear(French)

Review or I stop writing! And I have peoples who enjoy this so REVIEW and special thanks to thespapphirerainalchemist and InsanityAin'tOpional for reading! You guys are great!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Dungeons and Drunkards**

Imma keep writin cos thesapphirerainalchemist told me not to stop! And she's like the Goddess of Hetalia/ Harry Potter fanfiction!

Go away haters, it still ain't mine...

* * *

Al laughed at how all the new guys save Artie started trampling each other for the eggs and bacon that Al set out for breakfast, they forked it down so fast, one would assume they hadn't seen food for weeks. Artie rolled his eyes while Mattie giggled when the Finnish boy(?) got egg yoke all over his(?) face. Then flipped when the Swede gingerly cleaned his(?) mouth. Al thought it was flippin' cute, Mattie was terrified by the homosexuality of it all.

The Dane didn't even bother with a fork, he just rammed his face on the plate and ate in a canine fashion. The Norwegian and Icelandic boys, ate calmly and peacefully(or as peaceful as you can be with a guy eating like that) Nico was complaining about how they ran him over to get to the table. The Danish man introduced them as Matthias(now known as Matt),Norge, Eric, the Finn said he(?) was Tino, and Berwald. Ly and Mei were back, and Ly was looking at him like Al was a book she wanted to read, Mei just flushed and dimpled when Al spoke "Don't look at me like that! I couldn't leave 'em on the streets, all alone." Ly didn't miss a beat "Mr. Jones-"

"Alfred." she blinked once, twice "Excuse me?" she asked "My name is Alfred, but call me Al." Ly flushed "well, uh, where are you going to put them all Alfred?" he smiled she blushed harder turning beet red, she lost her stride. "Well I figure what with having a four story home I'd have enough room, don't you Mei?" he said smiling at Mei, who looked like she would turn to jelly at any moment.

"uh-huh..." Mei replied dreamily, her eyes seemed to glaze over. Did she have a crush on him? Ah, shit. "uh, h-how about we get back to breakfast? Guys?" Al turned to see... That they ditched him, those bastards! How dare them leave him in his time of need! If Ly didn't learn about those three(Nico, Artie, and Mattie) he'd kill them himself! "Talking to yourself, Alfred? That's not healthy."

Damn her, she was mocking him. "Listen, Ly..." Al started, she stiffened "I-I don't think I gave you permission to call me that." Al smiled. "Last I checked this was the land of the free including freedom of speech, Ly." she shifted, not fun is it Ly? To be mocked? That'll show the bitch! She'll think twice before mocking Alfred F. Jones now! "Alright." Al blinked "What?" he asked stupidly "Alright, you may call me 'Ly'" he noted her face was red "Mei, come on, Yao will coming soon. We should be ready." after they left Al decided to go over the hit-list; first, Artie. Al went charging through out the house only to find the entirety of the hit-list hiding in a shrub in the back yard.

"You bastards! You left me at the mercy of the Icy-she-wolf! Why would you that to me? After I accepted that your all paranormals!" the last sentence was whispered as so no one would hear. Thats when Matt's head popped out of a nearby bush and whispered loudly "Why are you whispering?" the they jumped. Holy-!

How long had HE been there? That guy was definitely not there before. "Anka is so annoying!" Norge grunted as he dragged Matt away. "B-but, Norge their like us!" Norge froze. "Your paranormals?" he said just above a whisper.

* * *

Gather in Al's living room and confessing what their were.

Tino stuttered out "wind spirt."

"Gargoyle." Berwald said with no emotion whatsoever, Norge stated "Pyrocenetic." Eric in the monotone voice said "Auracenetic." Matthias shifted uneasy, and breathed out " Werewolf." Matt glanced up, "Don't worry, the full moon's already past or I wouldn't be in town." Arthur snapped his fingers and grinned "I know a way to stop you from hurting people next full moon! Wolfsbane potion!" Al clapped his hands together. "Hey, let's play a game! It's fun when your drunk!"

Forty minutes later, Alfred and the others, save Mattie seeing how he didn't like to drink, found themselves lying naked, drunk and playing D 'n D in Al's living room. They got naked when Al decided that he wanted to see what the carpet felt like ALL OVER HIS BODY. They remained intoxicated in till all the booze was consumed and the night was over. Hell yea. They knew how to PARTY!

* * *

lol I laughed while writing this it was so much fun!

Review!

Will not except flames! Thanks Sapphire!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Full moons and puppy dogs**

Me no ownie Hetalia!

* * *

So far the Wolfsbane potions seemed to have working to keep Matthias at bay, but just to be sure Al got some thing made. He hoped that it would never have to be used. It took a lot of silver to make those babies, and a good chunk money had to saved to have a smith make both pair. Two in case one was faulty or a dud.

By day Matt was arguing with Nico on the one thing they always fought about; who had the cooler hat. But when the full moon came and he drank his potion, he would curl up in the living room like the family pet or something. Al checked his watch: noon. What was he being paranoid for? Matthias always took the Wolfsbane, no reason for him to stop now. He'd seen Berwald in his gargoyle state, scary, but, not dangerous to any one, really. Al had witnessed both Norge and Eric's kinetic abilities of fire and ice, and of course saw Matthias as a Wolf. Quite cute, really, he was shaggy blond and his hat was always on his head. The only one who refused to show their true form was Tino. It was like he was hiding something, but what?

Alfred turned his gaze on Ly's house. A sly smile played to his lips, 'let's see how much she liked being harassed' he thought. He trotted over to Ly who was working hard on a flower garden, not hearing him, he made a mental note that her earbuds were in. Oh, how she was going to scream! Al crept up behind her, when he reached her, he tapped her shoulder and when she twirled around he yelled "BOO!" she shrieked "bạn giật! bạn làm điều đó một lần nữa và tôi sẽ giết chết bạn!" Al grinned from ear to ear. That grin was removed like a wart, as a large round bottom pan hit him with the speed of an express train. "Thank you, Yao. He can be annoying." a woman walked out of the house with Mei, who suppressed a smile and failing. "Who the hell are you and why are you harassing my little sister, aru?" Al rubbed the back of his head where the pan made contact "Hey, I'm just the neighbor, harassment is NOT my thing, okay?" Yao rolled her eyes, "Yes, aru. And the queen of the pandas." Al gave a mock bow "Your Majesty." Yao's eyes narrowed "would like another wok to the head, aru?" Al looked up from his mock bow "Not really."

"Then leave." when Al reached the porch, he stopped, that hole wasn't there before, peering in all saw a pair of soft, brown eyes; those eyes belonged to a small and what would be white dog no bigger than his head. "Hi there little guy..." Al crooned in hopes it would leave his little hole. When no such thing happen Al went inside to get the last piece of bacon.

He just managed to get there before Matthias, snatching the meat product from the fridge, closing the door to the house and the fridge. Al went back to crouching in front of the home under his porch "Hey buddy, want something to eat?" Al held out the bacon, Kiku stopped raking his rock garden and stared at Al as if he were insane. Al ignored his neighbors complete lack of faith in him, sticking the bacon in front of the hole, crooing to the small dog. His effort were rewarded by a small black nose peering our to sniff the food Alfred was offering, pulling the bacon slowly away he managed to coax the dog into his arms. It looked kind of like Kiku's dog Pochi, yet the ears were wrong like, the muzzle; this was not Pochi. "Hey fella, where's your family?" rubbing the dog lightly, he whimpered "You can stay with us then!" the dog yipped as agreeing. As soon Al as brought the pup in he was rushed with the residents. "A puppy? You git!"

"It's so cute, eh?"

"Not as cute as me in wolf form!"

"The dog's throw up is probably cuter the you!"

Tino seemed to e the most eager to see the small dog. "May... May I see him, Alfred?"

"Sure, if you show us what you really look like." Tino looked at war with himself. But, in the battle of honor versus puppy, honor doesn't stand a chance.

Tino's brown eyes turned an airy blue, his hair grew REALLY long for a guy, and he grew rather... Shapely... Wait, what? Wind came spinning through the door, the windows and the air around, Al was surprised no one was suffocating. Then the wind stopped and "Tino's" eyes grew brown again but that's all that changed. Now this may sound weird but, damn she looked good! "uh, Tino? What was that?" Mattie asked "Tino" dimpled, and said "Actually, it's Tiina, so can I see the puppy, now Alfred?" Al just nodded numbly as he handed Tiina the dog. "What should w' call h'm?" Berwald asked as if he didn't just witness Tino turn into a chick. Tiina piped in "I want to call him Hanatamago!" they just nodded, they were living with a woman whom they thought was a man! No one said anything against the name "Hanatamago"

Arthur was the first to recover "Speaking of dogs, Matthias did you take your Wolfsbane? The sun is setting." His answer was obvious when all the color drained from his face. Oh, shit...

* * *

Matthias iz Gunna go freaky ass werewolf! Spooky. What did Al have made? Will he live long enough to use them? Gotta keep reading!

Ameriko, out3)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Hell hound vs Werewolf**

Gasp! I own Hetalia! Oh, wait... No I don't

* * *

Everyone was scrambling left and right trying to get out of the way of Matthias, in fact Al went to the safest place he could, the forest behind his house. This was the safest because this was where Alfred hid his secret weapon. Apparently, Al wasn't the only one who knew about it, since Tiina came right behind him, Berwald took to the sky high enough that Matthias wouldn't be able to reach him, the kinetics started scrambling out of the house, with Mathew close behind. Nico and Artie did this weird snapping trick that poofed them away,(what was it called? Al thought it stated with an "a" apper-somethin) Al wasted no time to start running to the forest, he was in there deep following the cut arrows into the tree's trunks. At last he found the one that pointed straight down, meaning dig. Getting on his hands and knees Alfred strained his ears, desperate to hear if Matthias was coming...

Footsteps. Too light to be Matthias, and too many, at least three pairs, no four. Damn! People were going to get hurt! Al scolded himself for not thinking a head, maybe anticipate that people would come. "Alfred? Oh, thank goodness it's you!" Al sighed relieved. It was Tin-er, Tiina, then wait what about the other three? "I'm sorry Alfred, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me!" Tiina whispered hiding her face in Hanatamato's fur, Al peered behind her and saw... Ly, Mei, and Yao. Oh dammit! Their curiosity got the better of them, and now that's what going to kill them.

"Go home, Ly." Al croaked, her gaze hardened "I'm not some bimbo you can push around, Alfred." Yao had a small smile as if she figured out a puzzle, but kept to herself. "No. Ly, you have no idea what I'm dealing with right now. You have to go home, now, or your going to get hurt and I don't want that, alright? So please, go home."

* * *

Ly was a bit dazed by how desperate and sincere Alfred was sounding. Something was wrong and it was scaring him. What could possibly be so terrifying that it spooked him? Ly heard something in the distance, it sounded like a dog, a human sized dog. Werewolf. And did Al know...? Ly saw his face that was a yes. Damn him! Didn't he know how dangerous those are? Damn, they where dead, they needed silver, bullets were last resorts on stopping werewolves, silver itself weakened the werewolf, but there wasn't silver for that could be found around here willy-nilly! Damn.

* * *

Al kept digging with his hands at the earth, sharp rocks cut his fingers and the soil kept entering the cuts sending jolts of pain though him. But he found it, he found what was looking for. Alfred pulled both out and whispered "Didn't want to do this, buddy." as Matthias came charging through the clearing. Some how the once so cute way he always managed to cover his left canine ear with the cute hat, didn't seem so cute, nor did the everso adorable fur. Now it all looked so menacing, so... wrong. Hanatamago squirmed until he wriggled out of Tiina's arms, he hit the ground like a cat. On his feet, the small dog started snarling at Matthias showing teeth bigger than his head. What the...? Al had to rub his eyes before his suspicions were confirmed, yep that dog was growing, growing fast. In about four seconds the dog was as big as the first story of his house, another four seconds he stopped growing by then Hanatamago was at least two stories tall, snarling and gnashing his teeth in a way that might mean 'your spine goes here.' Holy sh-! The small dog Al gave bacon to was a Hell Hound! Al noticed Hanatamago's darting from him to Matthias, his jerked toward Matthias and understood what he meant. Clutching one like a life line he bolted behind Matthias, grabbing the the fluffy human like arms and secured it on as tight as possible behind Matthias' back where they were useless. Handcuffs. Pure silver handcuffs. "Sorry buddy, but it goes to show whose top of the food chain. By the way we're not exactly on the menu."

Matthias started writhing in pain. Al felt sorry for him, he really did, living in constant fear of killing those who you hold close to you . Matt had it rough, but toughed it out like a soldier. "Come on buddy, let's get you home." Al said glancing behind him and the beautiful sunrise.

* * *

Yea~ Al survived the night! But what else is in store for him? Just keep on a reading.

Ameriko, out-3o


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 when Awesome gets kicked out**

I dedicate this chapter to Azamiblossom! She's not just a good writer, she great fun to PM!

Shut up, I only own the plot...

* * *

Al was coming home from an errand, Hanatamago trotting gleefully along. He'd spent an entire day making the Hell hound an official member of the family. Turns out, Kiku was the local vet, Al said they were calling him Hanatamago, Kiku gave him a funny look. "What?" Al asked "Nothing, except Hanatamago means Egg-flower in Japanese, so it a little odd for me." He said pori- I mean politely. Al wanted to face palm "Just put it on the license, Kiku." He had a slight smile on his face as Kiku started cooing to the Hell Hound.

It was too much! Alfred nearly wet his pants from all the contained laughter. Hanatamago's fur had been washed, de-matted, de-ticked/ flea'd, and throughly brushed all morning. Tiina was really getting into it, she did all this, when all Al had to do was have him taken down to the vet for a license and shots. Kiku said dogs couldn't smile, but he was sure he was grinning smugly as girl dogs passed by.

Wondering what happened to Ly and friends? Well Artie used some kind of memory charm, Ly, Mei, and Yao were convinced that they watched TV until they fell asleep. So no worries on getting caught yet.

On the way home from the vet, Alfred saw the saddest thing in his life. Sitting on the side of the road was a man with his head in his hands. His crisp white was blinding, and his skin was pasty white. Yikes. Pulling over, Al rolled down the window and called out "Hey. You alright, dude?" The albino looked up from his hands "Nein. The Awesome Me was kicked out of mien home by bruder." Al thought about it for a minute before popping open his passenger door "Hop in. You can stay with me, dude. The hero has to help. And I'm the hero!" the man grinned, stood up and got in the car.

Hanatamago immediately hopped on Al's lap leaving the albino to himself. Wait. Was that a bird? "You got a name?" Al asked him not taking his eyes off the road. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." Al glanced at him for a second then returned his gaze "Like Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

"Ja. He's mien little bruder, he kicked me out." Okay that was pathetic, little brothers kicking out their big brother? First time he ever saw this situation. "Okay, well, uh we're almost there Gil." He looked at Al "Gil? As in short for Gilbert?" Gil shrugged "Whatever. The awesome me is too AWESOME to care." Al chuckled, the others where going to hate him, but who cared? It was his house after all. "Yea, you can stay but, rules! If your gay, don't bring home or hit on the residents. Basement, off limits, except to Arthur, you can call him Artie, and Nicolai, aka, Nico. Don't go in the other's rooms unless you wish to die." Gil blinked "Is that all?" he said sarcastically, Al thought for a moment "Yea, that about covers it." Alfred replied "So how'd you kicked out?" Gil shrugged "Bruder said I exploded und destroyed the parlor. I think he lied, all I did was fall asleep after a huge emotional trauma. Preeeetty sure I didn't explode into a cloud of blackness." Al almost hit the breaks. "Wh-what?" Al choked but Gil thought he meant the emotional trauma "This girl I've been friends with und I really like, is trying to get back with her prissy ex when he's dating this mean bitch from Switzerland, named Vera. I got real upset und passed out."

'Dear lord, I'm a paranormal magnet!'

* * *

Lol! Fem! Switzerland! Ye~ah! New chappy! Again, dedicate this chapter to Azumiblossom! She's awesome as InsanityAin'tOpional and Thesaphirerainalchemist! Just goes to show awesome is contagious!...like Italians.

Pastaaaaaaaaa!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the veela returnth

Say I own Hetalia and kill you!

* * *

Ly looked up from her gardening, she watched as Alfred let yet another person into his home. How many people lived there now? Eight? Did this man have a life outside of grabbing people off the streets? She guessed it was sweet of him- NO! She would NOT start sympathizing him! He was a strange man as it was, as cute as he may be, it made no difference on how he was far too trusting. Ly sighed, and retreated inside seeing how it started to rain. What a strange man he is.

* * *

Al was hurrying Gil inside "Move it, I don't want to get too wet!" Gil protested with "The Awesome Me will move when I'm good und ready!" Al grabbed him and stuffed him in the house "Your good and ready NOW!" carring Hanatamago into the house, he was careful not to drop him, Hell Hound he may be, immune to gravity he is not. Arthur was glaring at him "Another one? There's all ready eight of us, why bring a ninth?" Al faced Artie "He's Ludwig's big brother, Gilbert, and he a fucking paranormal, just like you. But it seems he doesn't realize it yet. He never may, unless we tell him." Arthur slapped upside the head "Git! What makes you so sure he's one of us?" Al shruggered "No reason execpt the fact that he EXPLODED in his living room after an emotional trauma!" Arthur looked bewildered "What? Are you sure?" Alfred facepalmed "That's what his brother told him right before he threw him out. It seems it only happens when he's extremely aggitated, or sad, or maybe when too mixed feeling come together, either way he's a completely different type of paranormal then what I know about!" Artie bit his lower lip and shied away from gaze. "Artie, do know something about what his is?" Arthur wet his lips "Well there has been talk in the wizard world, that the nightshade we're becoming desperate to repopulate and increase their numbers that they started having half breed, nightshade children. It was a failure, they couldn't get the children to live long enough for it to work. The kids would get so worked up about something that their gentic Nightshade mass would try to overcome the humans; often leading in children smeared all over the walls."

"Lovely" Al said "And any poor sap in the room with them." Oh sh-! He just let a ticking time bomb in his house! "What can we do? We can't tell him to leave, he'll get offended and go off!" Arthur was staring at Gil his HUGE brows brows furrowing "You said that his brother witnessed him 'go off' as you say?" Al blinked "yea." Artie's brows furrowed even harder "Then why isn't he and his brother dead? A plethora of half nightshades died in their early stages from lack of control. Perhaps... Perhaps he managed to keep his control until recently, but even then when his emotions where most raw, he managed to think straight." Arthur looked grim, "we can't have him go and blow up so we need someone to keep his emotions on check. I know just the person, but I don't to do it." Alfred grabbed the brit's shoulders "Who, dude, who?"

"I'll summon him here now." Arthur took a shaky breath "Francis Bonnefoy" In a puff of pink smoke came Francis, looking rather irked "What iz it Azur? It better not somezing stupid, and a waste of

moi's time." Arthur touched Francis' shoulder and pointed him towards Gil who was yakking on and on about how awesome he was and they tell them his name. Al heard a scrap of the conversation Berwald was introducing himself and Tiina "Ja, and I 'm B'rwald and th's m' w'fe, Tiina." "Why would you say that?!"

"Francis, we need you to keep his emotions in check and don't tell me you can't I know you can, I've seen you do it. I know it's a part of your pink magic range. So do it. Don't let him get to hyped up on negative emotions, he's a bloody Half-shade." Francis paled, but nodded "Oui, I-I'll make sure no one dies, non?"

* * *

What did you France showed up as a filler? Course not I had plans for him! Your options for this chapter are:

Review

Review

Review

Or my favorite

REEEEVIEEEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Enter: the would be Carebear!**

Note: this chapter will include crude humor against Carebears and Toni

I own nothing, and don't you forget.

* * *

So far Gil hadn't exploded. Plain and simple, Francis was doing a great job on not letting them die. Even Arthur had to admit it was a good Idea to summon the Frenchman, even if he said it begrudgingly. The thought of Gil (and maybe the rest of the house's residents) dying was getting harder to bear. The house, may I remind you has four stories so there was plenty of room for Gil, and dare I say it? Others. The thing was, though Gil was annoying, he grew on you. Like a fungus, or a wart. But still grew on you none the less. Gil still emo cornered if you asked about what happened, but he never reached a critical mass. Which was, mind you, a very good thing in Alfred's opinion.

Al noticed it rained a lot lately, a good thing seeing that there had been a heat wave, where it hadn't rained for weeks on end. But this rain seemed to set a depressing mood on everyone, even Francis seemed bummed about it, but he made sure Gil survived. Gil and Francis had became best friends, as was expected seeing how Gil was kept in arm's length of the Veela. The two, talked about NOTHING, absolutely nothing. Nothing meaning the conversion was always all over the place, about there love life, the buff boyfriends that beat them up hitting their girlfriends, all to the hairs on their chest. Manly pride often made them argue a bit, but nothing serious.

Then Francis slipped up when he lost control of Gil's emotions "Mon ami, s'il vous plaît, get a hold of yourself. You'll kill us all if you don't! Mon dieu!" Gil's head jerked up. "Was?*" he said his eyes widening. Alfred's eyes darted to Francis', Francis nodded "He has the right to know, don't worry I have control again, so we're safe." Al sighed "Gil, your not human, neither is Francis, Arthur, Nico, Berwald, Tiina, Norge, Eric, Matthias, and Mattie. Their paranormals. And you are too." Gil's face was so white you could see the veins in his face. "Nien. Nien, I-I'm too awesome to be a monster! Too good looking!" Al heaved a sigh "Look, I know this is a lot to take in but, your half nightshade-"

"N-Nachtschatten?" he gulped, then he moaned "Why does Gott hate me? Well, du hast mich, Gott!" Gil was so emotionally traumatized that he did, in fact, explode; after the fact of the explosion Gil still stood there, unscathed, and unmarked, as did everyone else "W-we aren't dead yet?"

Al asked shooting a confused look at the Veela "Don't look at me. His emotions overpowered moi." Gil looked on the brink of tears "Are you going to start crying?"

"Nein, m-my eyes are just sweating!" Arthur came up from the basement "I figured Gil o- oh, er, hello Gilbert." Al patted Artie on the back "He knows, so tell us why did he just explode with out killing us?" Artie looked mortified. "Er, well, Gilbert is in the final stages of the nightshade growth, adult. Meaning that he's in more control of his emotions then a child would be, so when he 'explodes' it's really him becoming a nightshade for a split second or two, he might be able to eventually able to control the process and turn Nightshade at will. He have to be careful, no other half-shade made it this far, so we won't know will become of him. He should start trying to control his other genetic half, soon, just for a spin." Al turned to Gil "To the forest!"

* * *

Tramping through the forest in rain? Not fun. Finding an injured Spaniard? Even less fun. Al spotted him "Hey, you okay?" The Hispanic man looked up from his patch of mud "Hm? ¿Que tu habla?" Al shook his head, "I said 'Are you okay?'"

"Sí." Al thought then spoke "Why, are you out here? Are you looking for a place to stay? And what's so weird about you that you kicked out? Oh, any weird marks on you at all?" The man thought "I was walking my dog Churro, Si, I need a place to stay, uh, I ran money for my apartment, and, oo, I have rash on my stomach that looks like a tomato and I have a heart shaped mole my right butt cheek." Al arched an eyebrow "So, what? Your a Carebear?" he scratched his head "I guess so. If you want me to be." at that the man shifted his form into a turtle green Carebear, with a tomato on his tummy. Shapeshifter... Fun.

* * *

Yea~ it's everyones favorite Spaniard( well maybe Mexico's. Jk Jk.) review! And thanks for all your support!

Now it's time for you to do the best thing in this fic!

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Antonio y Churro

Yo no tengo Hetalia

* * *

While Gil was stuck trying to find his way back to the house, Alfred was busy trying to find the shapeshifter's dog, Churro. Antonio the would be Carebear, had started crying that she was a gift from his Puerto Rican cousin "He was so nice to give me Churro! If we can't find her I won't be able to forgive myself!" Over the din of the rain, Al had heard a loud snarl from a near by bush. Al was half wondering how the bush got there the trees were so pact together that he could barely walk without tripping on a tree root. But in the bush was a pair of demonic yellow eyes "CHURRO!" The shapeshifter cried, "There you are. ¡Tu eres muy traviesta niña!" the shapeshifter hugged what looked more like a mastiff from hell. But Antonio cuddling it as if it the cutest thing in the world.

"No matter. Churro, this man is nice enough to let us stay in his casa! Wasn't that nice of him?" Antonio was back in his Spaniard self, "Is this what you really look like?" Antonio looked down at himself, as he wasn't sure, after checking he chirped "¡Sí, Señor!" Al was debating with himself "Are you gay?" Antonio blinked "No, señor, lo seinto, where you looking for a gay man?" Al shuddered, last thing he needed was a gay man in his house, Mattie would have had a cow

(A.N: I do support some yaoi shippings but since Mattie is homophobic...). "No I'm not LOOKING for a gay man." Al said "Just asking."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Al asked, Antonio blushed "Gay." Al laughed "No, I'm asking because a friend of mine living with me is homophobic, that's all." Antonio smiled "Have your eyes on someone?" Al shrugged "The neighbor, Ly is pretty cute." Antonio laughed "Fusososo, well I like this Belgian girl, named Bella. Her hermano is a bully, so that's a problem, she's sweet though." Al glanced at Churro, "So what breed is she? Churro that is." he added when the Spaniard's eyes narrowed. Antonio relaxed "Well, mi primo, said the she was a rare breed, a uh, ah, what was it? Oh yea! Chupacabra!" Al paled "She was real mean when she was having puppies." Al cleared his throat "So how, how many puppies did she have?" Antonio thought hard "Let's see. Three litters times twenty puppies each litter, about sixty. I can't tell if that's strange or not. She had two litters in Puerto Rico and one litter Mexico, by the way did you that after we left, their goats and chickens were being attacked by something? I wish I could find out animal it was, I'm a wildlife photographer!" 'Dear God, he's the reason that the Chupacabra's killing all those goats and chickens!' Al wanted to face palm.

'Why do I always attract the crazies?'

* * *

Another chappy done!

I iz so happy! But, much more awaits Alfred and friends. But leave a review with this question in mind

Should I throw in Hungary to make Gil go phyco Nightshade or have he fling into his arms and have get hyped up he goes Nightshade( either way he goes Nightshade)

Ameriko-chan out!

(ps. If you want to know what yaoi shippings I support PM me!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 how was your day?**

* * *

When Alfred came back to the house, he noticed Gilbert showing off. He did it... he became full Nightshade without dying. "Of course only the Awesome Me can do this!" he seemed upset about how his canary avoided him for a few minutes, afterwards though. Mattie noticed that Al had come home with Antonio.(Okay, that's it! He's Toni!) "Hey, Al. So how was it? Where were you? How was your day other than Gil?" Al chuckled slightly, leave it to Mattie to play twenty questions at a time like this. "Pretty well, other than the fact I let a shapeshifter into our house with his pet Chupacabra." Al said with a mock grin.

Mathias saw Toni and immediately got on his back, lifted a leg, an arm, and his shirt. "I demanded _BELLY RUBS!_ Cause I'm Awesome like that!" Mathias was haled to his feet, by a swede and slapped silly by an enraged norwegian. "You idiot! Don't _DO_ that in front of people!" Norge scolded as he beat the Dane. Matthias then proceeded to whimper.

* * *

Al turned to Mattie "Mattie, you know the drill."

"Right, him to his room, and not to go into the basement if he wants to live." _KA-BOOM_! A huge explosion came the basement, out of the cellar came our good friends Arthur and Nicolai. Artie had eyebrows the size of Al's and was missing his eyelashes. Nico came up with no brows, or lashes and was missing large portions of hair. He looked like an old man without the wrinkles.

"What happened?" Tiina asked worriedly. "Genius over here screwed up the potion." Artie said jabbing his thumb towards a sheepish looking Nico. "Sorry" He mumbled. "It's not like I tried to blow it up." the two then continued to bicker as Toni was taken up to his room.

Al went along too, or sorta, Al usually went up as far as the resident's rooms, but he decided to go further. To the attic. Al took a shaky breath and opened the door to the attic. It didn't budge. Al tried again, this time something seemed to have tumbled off.

* * *

Peeking inside the hatch to the attic, Al noticed a variety of things. Mattie's things from over the years, cobwebs, dust, old paintings, small blue-grey monster thingy in the corner- wait what?- small blue-grey monster thingy?

How long has _THAT_ been there? "Fucking." It said "Excuse me?"

"Fucking." was that all the thing said? "O-okaaaaay. Listen imma a call you Tony. So, Tony why are you in my attic?" Tony shrugged "Fucking" Al face palmed. "Let's go downstairs Tony." Tony padded along after him "Fucking." Al learned the language surprisingly fast, before the reached the second floor, the two were deep in conversation. "What the bloody hell is THAT?" Artie asked, his eyebrows had magically regrown. "Dude, this this is new bestie, Tony the alien. He's been living in my attic for two years. Isn't he cool? Say "Hello" Tony!" Tony and Arthur's eyes clashed into a glare "Hullo, Tony. So what planet are you from?"

"LIMEY BASTARD!" this continued for twenty minutes, Alfred being completely oblivious to the tension in the air thought "Aww. I can tell their gonna be besties, too!"

* * *

lol, had to bring Tony and Toni into this story! Just too good to pass up. I was originally going to make it Steve, but thought "No. No phyco, killing monster. How 'bout Tony, then?" so yea. Thanks for reading hoped you liked it.

Review!

PS. Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block is a BITCH!

Ameriko, out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 meet the Kirkland's( and the Vargas') **

WHY!? Why can I not own you Hetalia!?

Warnings: Fem! Italy and all her Sweetness may give you diabetes!

* * *

Ly was sure the rain would stop soon, it was a matter of time before the sun showed up. Readying herself, she set out side. A new day, a new weed that was sure to be in her garden from her lack of time to tend to it. Glancing up the street, she spotted two strangers walking along. One was a man with amber eyes and deep brown hair, the other was a woman, her eyes seemed to be a similar shade, maybe a tint or two lighter, with auburn hair; both with ridiculous curls off to the sides of their heads. The woman looked around.

* * *

**Felícita was stopped and turned to her fratello "This the place Feli?" Felícita nodded "Ve~ sì Lovi, it is." Lovino grimaced. "Why would He send us to handle this shit? I mean, if He wanted someone to make sure he doesn't die, why not send someone of a lesser rank? Really, we Archangels shouldn't have to do this stuff anymore dammit! This is rookie shit!" Feli frowned "Calmati fratello maggiore. Sono sicuro che ci ha mandato qui perché questo è importante! Conservare la vostra fede." she whispered "Yeah, yeah. So che la sorella, lo so. E 'proprio questa è così frustrante cazzo, sai? Mi dispiace ho scattato in quel modo." Felìcita beamed, apologies were not her fratello's thing, so this was a pleasant change of his normal attitude. Feli knocked, in a few moments the door swung open to a very sleepy American, named Alfred Franklin Jones. **

* * *

Alfred looked down at the two strangers on his front step. "Can I help you?" the man scowled and the woman grinned "Ciao! Ve~ me and me fratello need some where to stay! Would you be so kind as to let us stay?" Al sighed he looked behind them. Where were their things? "Sure, I can't really say 'no' to anyone without feeling like a jerk. Get in." The girl skipped in with the grace of a cat. The other just got in like this was the stupidest thing he'd done in his life. "Ve~ ciao! My name is Felìcita Vargas and this is my big brother Lovino! Grazie for letting us into your home!" Feli had this vibe that said you could be her best friend and not think twice about, just that feel about her. So... giddy. Her brother, Lovino, on the other hand looked like he would be ready to shoot you if you placed a gun in his hands. Al could picture him in a big, fancy Italian suit with friggin minions for a mafia or something. "You two Italian?"

"Sì! How did you know?" she asked he eyes with those deer in the headlight look. "Your accent and the 'Ciao' thing kinda gave it a way." She looked visibly relieved, Gilbert came wandering in "Hey, dude do we have wurst-" He spotted the two Italians "Feli?" She jumped, "W-what? N-no! Uh, w-who's Feli?" she chittered "Felìcita Vargas! It's me Gilbert! You know, Ludwig's bruder! Oh man, you two were inseparable! What happened? You were dating Luddy one day, the next your gone!" Lovino looked livid "You dated that Potato!? Why would you do that? After I told not to!" Feli cringed "d-dispiace Lovi. Sono veramente. Non potevo farne a meno, era così carino. Mi piaceva." the two continued to talk in Italian, so Al and Gil were stuck listening to words that had absolutely no meaning to them.

When they were done the apologized "We're sorry for that. Me and my sorella had small problem. And-"

"What are you?" Al deadpanned, Gil looked at Al "DUDE! That was mien bruder's girlfriend! Don't ask her that!" Al sighed "Got to Gil, now I'll ask again. What are you?" the two were stunned. Lucky for them, Arthur came charging in. "ALFRED! We have a problem!" Al stopped, the Italians completely forgotten about "What? What's wrong dude?" the Englishman flashed a letter in his face "My family! Their Coming HERE!" there was another knock at the door. Al, Artie and company heard talking at the porch "ARTHUR! Open the damned door! We know your there!"

"Ian, calm down. Give him some time."

"Ah shut up Catherine! Ian keep at it!"

"Rylles! Do something, before he blows up the door!

"I'm trying Steven! Do you have Sue and Peter with you?"

"Of course he does! We're right here!"

"Why isn't cousin Arthur answering the door, Steven?"

Arthur's face was sheet white. "Hide me."

* * *

Mwahhahaha! Arthur's family is here! Okay, just so you know

Ian=Scottland

Catherine= North Ireland

Patrick(his name wasn't mentioned yet.)=Republic of Ireland

Rylles= Wales

Peter=Sealand(duh)

Sue=Wy

And Steven= Australia

Review

Ameriko, out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Alfred F. Jones' revenge

This title will make sense once you look back. Sweet, sweet revenge...

I, Ameriko-chan, do not own Hetalia, if I did there'd be some changes. Trust me.

* * *

Arthur was panicking, running fingers through messy blonde hair, biting his nails, and groveling, lots of groveling. Alfred told him to go and hide he watched as Arthur dashed up the stair and Al heard his door slam shut. Al went to the front door, grinning he asked "Need something?" A man with messy red hair, green eyes and a cigar in his mouth scowled "Aye, you know where our, brother Arthur be?" a women maybe a year or two older than Artie shoved him "Ian! Where are you manners lad? Hello, we be lookin' for our little brother named Arthur. He be about this tall-" she made a gesture with her hand waving slightly above her "With messy blonde hair, and green eyes. You know anybody like that lad?" the other ginger snorted "Catherine, ye can't be expectin' him to care 'bout Arthur. I know I don't." Catherine jabbed him with her elbow "Belt up, Patrick! He's our brother!" one of the other man rolled his eyes "Can't we all stop fighting for three minutes!?" he had a high voice for man. He was probably Welsh. The welsh: God's greatest choir singers. The oldest, Ian barked a laugh "Ha! Good luck trying to stop this dysfunctional family from fightin' Rylles!" the man holding two small children's hands piped in "We're just tryin' to find me, cousin Arthur. If we can than everythin' will be apples. If not I'll split the dummy on these folks, mate." Al recognized the accent from Croc Hunter, Australian. The girl with a bored expression said "We know he's he, mate, so just let us see him." The other kid called out "Arthur! We know your in this house! We're smarter than you think we are!" when Artie didn't come out he pouted. "Why won't he come outside and talk to us? We weren't THAT mean to him, were we Rylles?" Rylles shrugged, Al bent down and whispered in their ears "Listen, Artie has a headache. So why don't you go into his room and give him a BI~G hug to make him feel?" The kid who looked just like Arthur, but with blue eyes got excited "Can we Catherine? Can we? Can we?" Catherine smiled "I don't see why not, if this lad doesn't mind, then sure." Alfred opened the door wider letting the kids in.

* * *

Al led them up the stairs and quietly opened the door. Arthur, in this time had fallen asleep, how was beyond Alfred, then the small boy in the sailor suit took a running start and leapt from the floor and flew(figuratively) all the way over to the bed, make a perfect swan dive on Arthur. "Oomph! My spleen! P-P-Peter! Wh-what are you doing in here?" he asked with a nervous smile "I'm here to give a 'Get-better-hug' like this man told me to!" The girl following Peter's lead, leapt at Arthur, a grin wide on her face as she called out "Wheeeee~!" Arthur was once again attacked by the heavy weight of a child. "OW!" He cried "Hullo Sue." then after a three minute tickle retaliation from Arthur, something dawned on him.

"Oh no." Ian, stepped into his room. "Oi. What 'ell did you leave for Artie? We was only messin' wit ya." Arthur scowled "Get out Ian. YOUR the reason I left. You and da-erm- darn 'jokes' were going to be the death of me. What not with that baby dragon under my pillow one night. I could have DIED!" Ian waved his cancer stick around "Your no fun Artie. And don't talk about magical creatures in front of other people!" Arthur, remained stoic and pointed his finger at the door. "Out." Catherine burst in "You can't tell us all to leave! We need you to do somethin' baby brother!" Arthur's eyes softened when he saw her. "What? What could you need me to do?" he demanded "Watch over Peter 'n Sue. We're being hunted, we can always fake OUR death, but Peter and Sue can't do magic yet. They'd die for sure!" Arthur glanced at Alfred. Al just nodded. After all, what were two more people running around? Artie sighed "Oh alright."

* * *

Pete looked livid "WHAT!? You said we were VISITING, not STAYING with Arthur!" Peter pouted to a point were bunnies looked disgusting and puppies were fat and pathetic. Sue, on the hand took it like a champ, it was either live with her cousin Arthur or death, and apparently, she liked living. "Peter, stop being such a baby. Arthur or death." Peter, still pouting whispered "Fine, I'll stay with Jerky brother who left without saying 'goodbye'." the other family left, now all that remained were the ragtag family that Alfred had gathered. Family. The word gave him a good feeling. Yea, that's what they were. All of them, despite their backgrounds, they formed just that. A family.

* * *

Yay~ another chappy~! Didn't know how to end this chapter so I though, why not a family thing? Got warm vibes writin' this. Must be a good omen! Now you have a choice here: Review

Review

Review

Follow

Favorite.

Ameriko, out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Like a boss.

I do not own Hetalia, if I did, my shippings would be canon. Just saying.

* * *

"What would you kids like for breakfast, eh?" the children's in question faces brightened up like flipping a switch "PANCAKES! WITH MAPLE SYRUP!" Arthur scolded them lightly "Now, now, what do you say?" Peter rolled his eyes while Sue nodded, understanding the need of manners "Pleeeease?" the begged. The adorableness of them was almost unbearable, then it became impossible to deny the cuteness when Felìcita joined "Ve~ Are we have a puppy-dog-eyes-off? I want to try!" this was just too cute. Feli was just so sweet, that every time Al saw her, he swore he had a new cavity in his mouth. Apparently there was something called the "Atmosphere that can read", so since neither of the two could find it, they became Atmosphere buddies. And Lovino did not approve. As usual. But, he was slightly busy keeping away from Antonio and the rest of his new found best friends. Arthur, Nico and Norge enjoyed each other's company, as did Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. Arthur was friendly with Gil, and Matthias, while Alfred always did enjoy Matthias, himself, and Gil. Friends were friends even if you shared them, Peter was talking to Arthur, though normally it was to insult him.

* * *

Chowing down on the food Mattie had laid out, Alfred inspected everyone. Tiina was trying to convince Berwald that she wasn't his wife, Mathias was smashing his face on the plate, Gil was talking to Francis who was perverting Artie, who was screeching to him about being a bloody frog, Peter was tugging on Artie's sleeve asking what various swear words meant. Sue was trying to eat, looking rather drowsy, Lovino was trying to curse Antonio's family, Antonio was trying to hug him, Felìcita wanted to join, Tonny was standing in a corner looking at Artie(aka Glaring), Churro was playing with Hanatamago, Norge and Eric were conversing, Nico was complaining that everyone was being to loud, and Mattie was humming to himself quietly. It seemed Mattie was the only one SANE in the house. Besides himself, the Hero was always sane. Then he remembered that insane people didn't know that they were insane. Oh well.

There was a knock on the door, sliding by everyone he excused himself. "Hello?" he glanced down, standing on his step was Mei. How? In the world? Tears soaked her face "A-A-Alf-f-fred. L-L-Ly sh-she's gone! I-I c-can't f-f-find her anyw-where!" she sobbed. Tiina emerged from behind and gasped "What's wrong Mei-Mei?" she glanced at Al. "Ly's missing, Mei can't find her." Al explained, worried. Where was she? "Listen, why don't you come in and we'll have Arthur make you some tea? Okay? Leave it to Alfred, if he's the HERO, then there's no doubt that he'll find her." Al was a little offended that Tiina thought she had to play at his ego to get him to go look for Ly. He was planning on it before she came along! "Ve~ wait up Alfred~!" Feli called, oh no. Felìcita threw a crop jacket over her tank top and laced up some boots. "Ve~ OKAY~! Let's go!" she was almost like a female Mario. "Better spilt up, cover more ground. Ve~ how does that sound?" Feli snatched his phone and hit some numbers. "There now you should be able to call me if you find her. We'll meet up by the river in a half hour, and then try again somewhere else." since when was Feli the search-and-rescue woman? "Uh, sure?"

"Great!" And with that Feli dashed away, leaving him alone.

* * *

Al searched the east side of town, asking around and calling her out her name. The half hour was over and was heading to the rendezvous, when he stopped her. With... herself. There were two of her. Which one was Ly? He called up Feli "I've found her."

"Ve~me too..." Al glanced behind the Ly's and spotted Feli. Hatred in her eyes, Al heard one Ly stutter "Y-y-your supposed to be dead!" dead? Harsh. "Oh Ly, did you really think I was going to die THAT easily? Of course not, my master has plans for me." Felìcita had her first on Ly#2's face.

Ly gaped in horror, who was she? Seeing her turn around her ponytail swung around revealing a beautiful face with creamy white skin and honey-gold eyes. "Ve~ quick! Come on!" grabbing her hand the strange woman grabbed her hand. "Who are you?" Py asked the stranger "Felìcita Vargas. Me and Alfred came to find you." Alfred ran along with them "Hey-o." was this a nightmare? Her sister was here and a stranger she just met and Alfred were her only help against this demon. Literally. Her sister sold her soul to her master. And then killed he family, Ly swore to destroy anything paranormal because her twin was paranormal, and paranormals were killers in her eyes. So this caught her off guard. The woman threw off her coat and swung around to face Lung. And two large white wings formed themselves from the light around them, pushing herself from the ground this woman just dropped her in Alfred's arms, who was chanting "Run like a boss, run like a boss, run like a boss!" as if it would save them. "Feli! Handle that bitch like a boss!" the Felìcita grinned back "Sì~!" and Alfred fled the scene.

Al knew he could trust Feli to handle that whelp. Recently the Twins had cracked and Fel- they spilt. Now how was he going to explain this to Ly? "Sh-she was an angel. A paranormal." Al nodded. "You live with a paranormal..."

"No, ParanormalS, multiple, as in more than one." Ly's eyes widened, "How many?" Al thought "Let's see, Arthur, Nico, Gilbert, Mattie-"

"Wait, MATTHEW!?"

"Norge, Matthias, Tiina, Berwald, Peter, Feli, Lovi, Toni, Eric, Francis, Sue, um... how many people live in my house? Well, everyone but me." he smiled. "Why didn't you tell me!?" he frowned "Two reasons: one: you would have killed them. Two: you never asked." he had a point. Al returned home, he spotted Ludwig on his front porch with a brown hair woman. "Can I help you?" Ludwig turned around "Ja. Can you tell mien bruder to come out so me and Elizabeta may speak to him?" Al looked at Elizabeta and said bluntly "Are you 'the idiot who can't see Gilbert loves her' or 'Whiny bitch who want to get back with the ex dating the Swiss woman'? Or are you both?" she blinked, Al pushed past them and opened the door. "Mei! Found Ly! Gil, people at the door want you!" Mei dashed out of the kitchen, Arthur had decided that Kiku would be able to handle of a crying girl better, and it seemed he was right. Gil came out with a scowl and when he returned with a grin. "Have a girlfriend, and bruder forgives me, but I'm staying here!" Feli arrived I between the time Gil was out and while he was in. Leaving her to give a cover story on why she disappeared, it must have been rough, lying to someone you like. Lovino was chewing her out for dating him ("First their older brother Hinreich, now him?"). Ly was still confused as hell, and had to be explained that not all paranormals are evil. Just her bat shit crazy sister.

Ly looked at them and said "I want you to help me kill my sister."

* * *

Suspense~! Awesome~! Now review!

Review

Reeeeeevieeeew~!

Ameriko, out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Boss battles and confessions.**

**I, Ameriko-chan, am discontinuing this story. NOT! I would NEVER, EVER, do that! I love this story too much, and my beautiful fans, I love you guys. Really, I do. Your just awesome. Like AmeriViet. Yep, LOVE that couple. Anyways. Though, this ****_is _****the last real chapter. I maight make an epilogue though...**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur choked on his drink, Peter and Sue looked up from their board game, and the rest of them looked at her. Alfred was the first to recover, "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. You want us help _WHAT _your sister?" Ly blinked "_Kill_ her of course. She's a _demon_, I can't let her go around killing people. That's what she does." Al glanced at the two angels the two nodded "Ve~ she's right, Lung will just slaughter innocent men and women for their souls to keep her body alive." Al sighed, her _really_ didn't want to do this. But, everyone was getting ready. "It's a full moon tonight isn't it?" Matthias asked. "Yea~!" Al chirped "did you take your Wolfsbane?"

"Yep, but, remember I still change, meaning I still have the speed and strength of a werewolf without it." Al turned to Ly, "Well, looks like we wait until night fall before we do this. Matt's strongest then, as is Gil and Nico. Who are creatures of the night." Ly looked uncomfortable talking to people who she now knew were paranormals, but she'd get over it. She'd have to or else they wouldn't help her.

* * *

Peter and Sue were angry with Artie for not letting them come along, but Arthur was in charge of them and refused to let them come since they were too young and would get hurt. Pete whined to Artie that they were plenty old enough and that the could handle themselves. Aside from Artie's family matters, there was a lot going on the house Antonio used his phone to call up the Belgian girl, Bella and tell her that he loved her, or as he phrased it "Te Amo." then after that he called his sister from Mexico(Alfred wasn't sure how that worked) and told her that he'd see her in a few weeks and that he loved being her brother and he was sorry that they fought wanted her to live with him at Al's place. Al was okay with it of course. The more the merrier, Tiina was weeping with joy because Berwald actually proposed to her. Arthur, decided he wanted to call up his old girlfriend Alice and get back together. She must of said yes because there was a loud exited squeal on the other end of the phone. Francis used his pink magic to drop some flowers on Jeanne's grave, Nico was calling his parents in Romania, Matthias was replacing his hat so it would cover his left ear. Norge and Eric were practicing the kinetic fighting moves, Felicita dashed over to Ludwig's house to make out with him before she left. Lovino was trying to talk to their grandfather, who was also an angel, and tell him to sent their weapons down. So far the house was pretty hectic, but then again, when wasn't it? Al was interrupted by his good friend Tonny.

* * *

Ly watched as a small grey monster thing pulled Alfred upstairs, she was a little worried about what they were doing, but she stayed out of it. Was it her right to judge who he might be sleeping with? Well, yes, but still. It was up to Alfred, weather they helped her or not, so she kept her trap shut. When Alfred returned his pocket bulged slightly as if there was something in there. Ly idly wondered what it was, the sun set three minutes ago so Matthias was all set to go, go, _GO!_ "Come on _guys~!_" He whined his voice was rough almost like a bark. Soon all of them left, they had to hurry and kill Lung, or Matthias was useless.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to find Lung, she was wrecking havoc in the middle of town. Some random Cuban shook Al's shoulders and screamed "RUN FOR LIVES!" drama queen, much? Al just shook his head, and continued into town. There was Lung, laughing maniacally giving her the perfect insane look to her would be beautiful face. She looked just like Ly, except the beauty of Ly's face was twisted with hatred and evil, that was Lung. Pure evil. A kid like Peter would have nightmares about her, just standing there laughing, standing in a pool of human blood as carcasses littered the ground. AL was glad that Peter and Sue were too young to be here. Hell, _Al _wished he was too young right now. She was that scary, worse than any horror movie he'd every watch or any game he'd play. Al wanted to hide in a corner and pray she wouldn't find him that's what every one in the group wanted right now, somehow he felt connected to them right now. How could he explain it? Like he knew the seriousness of the situation and decided not to pull a joke. Weird. Just, weird.

Lung turned to them, her eyes flashing red, and she smiled, revealing a set of blood stained teeth, glistening in the light of the fire. "Welcome, welcome to where you shall all meet your master, the one who will cut you down and feast on your soul and flesh." and with that she lunged, she lunged for Ly, but Gil pushed her out of the way. Her teeth tried to grip onto Gilbert, who had at the second leaped shifted, her teeth plunged into darkness, so far it surrounded her head. She ripped herself from Gil, gasping. She shivered and lunged for Berwald, not smart. Gargoyles, as you know, are made of stone, so she only hurt herself further. No matter where she went she was faced with something she couldn't handle. She was only trained against angels, she couldn't handle them, Al realized. That's why Ly wanted their help, because _demons_ knew how to handle _angels_. Not other paranormals. Al was pretty much keeping and anti-demon army in his house. Then Lung charged for him, she moved so fast she was sinking her teeth into Al's body before he could blink. As suddenly as Lung charged, she was off, taken to the ground by Ly, who was holding her wrists and pinning her down with her knee. "Hurry! Kill her now!" Ly cried and turned back to Lung before pounding her knee into her repeatedly, Lung's concrete bones were shattering under her sister's thrusts.

* * *

How? How was weak little Ly doing this to me? Lung thought. Only some one defending there love could posses that power over a demon. A selfless act of love. Could Ly be in love with that man? No, Lung knew Ly, love would come last when it came to killing her. Right?

* * *

Ly was pondering the same thing. How _was _she doing this? Ly wasn't sure, but at the second she didn't care. She was relishing the sound of Lung's bones snapping under her. This bitch had it coming for years now. "_This,_ is for killing Yong Soo and Thai, and mom and dad!" _crack_ "And _this _is for hurting Alfred!" God, did she just say that? Oh god, she did. Now _that _secret was out there. Great now Alfred would now that she friggen loved him. Fun.

* * *

Al, slightly dazed and his vision wasn't too clear at the moment, but he could aim. At least he was pretty sure he could. He removed the weapon Tonny gave him. Some kind of laser or somethin'. He took aim and shot. Ly scrambled up as blood gushed out of Lung's forehead. Lung tried to get up weakly, until Lovino rammed a sword in her skull. The sword, once removed shifted to Toni, covered in black blood. Lung lay there, still on the ground. She cracked an eye open and whispered softly "Thank you, thank you so much little sister. I n-never w-wanted to kill them. Their not even dead, just trapped. The souls. Their free." Lung closed her eye and her crest rose up and down in a rhythmic pattern. It didn't cease, didn't even slow. She just laid there as small balls of light escaped her mouth. Her teeth started to change, becoming smaller, more rounded. Her nails, which at one point were as long as knitting needles, became small and perfectly manicured. The blood that once escaped Lung, dried up. The wounds healed. People were stating to get up, wondering why they were covered in blood.

After ten minutes Lung's eyes fluttered open. Everyone tensed. But, Lung sat up and flung her arms around Ly's neck and sobbed loudly, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I know we were ten and it was stupid of me to accept that dare, but, I was proud, I- I didn't know that would happen! Yong Soo, shouldn't have egged me on either, but, h-he d-didn't die! He's okay! The demon that snatched me told me so. He said that their alive, in a hospital in another country, Canada. I had enough control for that long, long enough to sign them all in as coma victims! Different hospitals, all aging and breathing. Just a-asl-leep." Lung's shoulders shook violently as she sobbed and spilled everything "You where with our big sister Yao, and sweet little Mei, shopping for things." she looked at Ly, and whispered "You remember Leon? He got him, his soul was there too. And Hung Sue, remember her? Yong Soo's twin, he got her too. Same way. All in Canada, all in 'comas'. Don't be angry with me. I tried to stop him, I really did. B-but, I couldn't! He crushed me, made me a monster, I lost hope until we saw you."

* * *

Ly remembered, at the park Lung tried to talk to her, she assumed that her sister was trying to kill her too, not to talk to her. If Ly remembered correctly, Lung didn't attack until Feli and Alfred came along and snatched her. She wasn't trying to hurt her, just apologize.

* * *

Ly started to croon her forgiveness to Lung, she wanted to die, she knew deep down, Ly would never forgive her, would she? "You're my sister, and sister's have to love each other, it doesn't mean we have to like each other." Ly whispered, yes, yes that's what they told people when they argued.

Weeks past and Lung and Ly had found their family. Beau showed up, Beaufort was a strange man, but human. But, what Beau found in their old house and in Al's new one, scared them. An old family photo, in it where Alfred and his parents, but also a small child who looked like Mattie. On the back it read, _"Alfred and Matthew's first picture"_ the picture was dated before Beau was born, Al was about one when it was taken, but the other Matthew. "Mattie, were you adopted when you where younger?" Mattie looked up from the paper, "Eh? Oh, yes, I never knew my parents, just their last, Jones. My adopted parents were the Williams. Pretty funny, huh? We had the same last name, even look the same. Why?" Alfred hugged him, "WE'RE BRO'S DUDE! WE HAVE THE SAME MOM AND DAD!" It didn't take much to convince Mattie that they were related, he could believe that. Well, this kinda makes it a happy ending, doesn't it?

* * *

**Yay~! Last chapter! Though I might make an epilogue to this though. Yea, definitely making an epilogue to this. Just because I can. I couldn't kill my OC north Vietnam, I just couldn't. I'm weird that way. Well, thanks to those who have been waiting to see how this turned out. Read the epilogue, Al and Ly might kiss~! Again just because I can.**

**Review, I mean, the story's almost done. Why not?**

**Ameriko, out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue.

Yes, this is the last chapter for "Paranormal Mativites" sorry peoples!

I still don't own Hetalia. Never have, never will.

* * *

The sky was a bright blistering blue, hardly a cloud in the sky. New found family in different shapes, sizes, races, nationalities, and of course, Species. Paranormal species of course. María really was from Mexico, and Antonio's sister. Arthur was convinced to keep Peter and Sue with him until they were old enough to tackle the world themselves, Churro, unfortunately, had yet another litter with Hanatamago, unleashing a whole new species of paranormal onto the world, Nico was no longer a whiner, Matthias wasn't always acting like a goofball, so Norge didn't have constantly beat him up. Though Al, up until this point, always wondered why Eric said that Norge wasn't his brother. Turns out, Norge is a really flat chested girl. But that's another story, Berwald and Tiina were three short weeks away from a wedding, Sue was the flower girl, Peter was the ring bearer, Al was touched when Berwald insisted that he be the best man. Ly was asked to be the maid of honor, Mei is a bridesmaid as well as Lung. Happy days, Happy day! Finding out Mattie was twin brother was an added on bonus. Score!

Ly waltzed over to him "What are you thinking about, besides food that is." Al smiled, leaned down and pecked her lips, "You." she laughed and seated him. "You can be a kidder when you chose to be Mr. Jones." He grinned and hugged her "And your quite the woman Ms. Minh." Arthur coughed "Ahem, ah, yes. Um. I-I-I'll just- I'll just…go. Ahem." and Arthur letter rather red. Peter tugged at his WWII U.S bomber jacket "Are you and Ms. Ly going to get married? Cuz Arthur and Sue think you guys are." Ly grinned and ruffled his hair "Maybe some day." then to mock Al's way of speech she threw in "Kiddo." Al gave her a teasing look and sent the boy on his way. The two stayed like that for a while. The world had gone perfect again. Then… "Hey, cousin Arthur? Doesn't that look like the Hungarian Horntail Ian put under your pillow?"

* * *

Yes, Arthur being stalked by a Hungarian Horntail. Please review, I get warm fuzzy feelings when you do. I'll even write a sequel to this if you do! Thank you Thesapphirerainalchemist, Azumiblossom, InsanityAin'tOptional, and everyone else who's read this fic. I hope you all continue reading my stories and are patient in my uploading.

Ameriko, out.


End file.
